


Connected Better than The Connection

by AshStyled



Category: Love - Fandom, Mates - Fandom, Original Work, Romance - Fandom, alpha - Fandom, werewolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love, Mates, Mating, Romance, Werewolf, mate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshStyled/pseuds/AshStyled
Summary: Life just got tougher.With his banishment at hand and life at stake, he, the son of an alpha, is all set for running away into the wild and never come back when he meets her; a feisty girl who seems to hold an obsession for his hair, with a lot of secrets of her own.Secrets that she is not willing to share - like he is not.They are not ready for each other yet they meet. Call it fate, destiny or me.But will they be able to be together when they don't trust each other? Will they trust each other?Will they gamble their secrets for the best thing that has ever happened to them?For her, it is him; for him, it's her.





	Connected Better than The Connection

It had been a fortnight. A fortnight since that horrific incident. A fortnight since his world had toppled over. His pack had abandoned him. His mother was in denial; his father a little too much taken with acceptance as it was his own doing and he, himself...well he was still...adjusting.

The newest change in his lifestyle was that now he was seeing a therapist. This was all his pack's doing. To make sure that people remained "safe and secure" in their homes, because of his presence, was governed by a measly little good-for-nothing therapist. It had somehow lessened the tension around people these days but to say it had helped 'him' would be an overstatement _. It was bullshit...Crap._

Now, he was sitting at his desk hunched over some papers upon which he was previously scribbling on furiously. Instead of feeling relaxed or a little sorted by now, he felt extremely protective over these few poorly written pages of confessions. Confessions, Diary. This was the 'perfect' solution that his therapist had extracted from the 30 minute long monologues he had given. He didn't know if that man actually thought it would fool him. After all, this was all foreplay. Before he would be 

a) CONFINED

b) BANISHED

c) EXECUTED

Or worse taken in consideration for further proceeding which was a process of decades (Translation: Prison. Lots of Torture).

For a nineteen-about-to-be-twenty-year-old, the only option he saw was RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. It was all a matter of ten-twenty days before that abc started. _Now, what would you do in a freedom of few days?_

* * *

 

She had an exact five minute window to make her escape. The patrols were usually loose on Thursdays for some specific reason she was supposed to be aware of; but today, keeping her in mind, her father, the alpha of the pack, had especially increased the number of stationed guards at the boundaries of their territory. He was adamant to make her stay while she, not so much.

He was again pulling up the danger-against-the-great-unknown card that he used almost three times a week. It was a horror story being the offspring of an alpha. While her mother tried to neutralize the tense situations, it always ended up with her against them. And now instead of letting her focus on college this last month of summer, they were sending her away to a secure summer camp (Read: Wolf Training Camp)

Ugh, even thinking about that training camp was able to elicit a shudder of disgust from her. _The horrors of being woken up at 5 in the morning!_

With that in mind, she quietly made her way to her momentarily.

* * *

Well, the checklist of to-do-things-before-you're-charged-guilty was still unchecked, well most of it was. He was so not enjoying doing the checked tasks. He was where he wanted to be. Someplace remote, away from civilization and in a forest but definitely not alone. Again his therapist played a big role in putting him in this unpleasant predicament. And of course starring along with him in this colorful idea of punishment was his mother, who was still in denial.

After some days into the therapy, he had stopped playing the part where he was supposed to act as the victim and speak volumes of his shriveled condition. And 'His therapist', very remorsefully stating that the patient had gone in depression and was unwilling to negotiate, had "advised" his father and mother to take him someplace remote where he would become acquainted with his new abilities and be able to adjust to (control) his wolf form; _translation, where he could enjoy the last few days of his life._

Though, he had to give credit to that man for reducing the number of his bodyguards (Future jailers). He really wanted him to enjoy his last days. But, he believed that reducing the man-power part was probably due to his father's persuasion who it seemed was still working for the mission that he had started.

For him, it was a good plan. _Go to the woods and never come back._ But this is where the unpleasant-ness started. His mother, misusing her power and still very much in denial, decided to use this opportunity to make him social again and invited(forced) the whole pack on this rendezvous. She wanted him to adjust again being with his own people. Almost desperately.

He had hated that decision though he felt hopeful at first. But one day in the training ground, picking up on the anxious almost afraid vibes from his 'friends', was enough social grace for him. He requested an official order to train alone on plea that everyone remained safe and protected. _From Him_. (That he did not include but the committee heard him loud and clear). And he was left with his solitude.

_A somewhat-guilty-party-without-security? Ha! They also wanted him gone._

He was again on a hike. His senses heightened but his human form still intact. He was fighting the instinct to shift but it was difficult when he could feel the woods so close. He gave out a defeated groan and slumped against the tree as his wolf took over.

* * *

 

 She had made it. Twenty days with that strict personal trainer was enough. On the twenty first day, she had finally marched into the camp manager's office and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him against the wall sweetly made her request (Who am I kidding? You know what she did) and the things finally took a turn for the better. She enjoyed a relaxing night staring at the stars from the top of the highest tree and by the time she made it to her room, her hands were black with all the sketching and herself content.

And now, she was on a training session, alone, which her dear camp manager had arranged especially for her. For the first time, she was taking her task seriously and was not afraid of projecting the full length of her powers. Her tracking was efficient; her stealth improving and her speed, unstoppable. _If only she had requested private sessions earlier!_ She had wanted to train and work hard on improving her senses but she didn't want it to appear in the pack reports like it always did. Her whole life was recorded.

She wanted to become better for herself. Because she wasn't here to stay for long. She had a plan. And she was not coming back.

* * *

It was the dark of the night before the members of his pack heard from him, literally 'heard' from him. A sole howl, louder than any that night, reverberated throughout the camp setup. Its volume spoke of its power and its tone of its anger.

For her, perched dangerously over the tips of the trees, it was an injured sound. A last plea to be found and saved. It caressed her body and a shiver ran over. A strange feeling indeed! Her possessions slipped through her hands and she let them fall. It was a call-out _. A call-out for her!_

But his pack interpreted it as a vicious sound it was and instead of reaching out to him, they sat huddled against their loved ones as the guards strengthened their stronghold against the fear of unknown.

It was like nobody cared to know where he was, whether he was safe, harmed or anything; after all he was still a nineteen year old boy. But his wolf, it had a sense of purpose to the powerful thud of its paws. It was staking a claim, a warning, a protective shield for the boy whose body he resided in. On that night, he finally gave in to his reformed wolf and... _adjusted_ .

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case, you were wondering about the title. The story is basically focused on the main characters and the dynamics of their relationship, the problems they face and their secrets. It's about their 'connection'. The title was suggested by my sister and I, myself, think of it as a slogan related to cellphones, network cards and communication, whatever. I actually tried some other versions but all that came to mind was: 'Linked better than the Link' or 'Mated better than the Mating'...whatever. Greetings.
> 
> If you have made it this far, Vote or Comment or do both. I'm just...
> 
> Glad that you're here.


End file.
